


Первый контакт

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никаких книг ему не хватит, чтобы научиться понимать Ойкаву Тоору. Даже если вдруг изобретут телепатию, Вакатоши уверен — ему это не поможет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

— Чтоб тебя!

Вакатоши оборачивается ровно в тот момент, когда Ойкава посылает мяч в пол — с такой силой, что, ударившись, тот взлетает чуть ли не к самому потолку. Группка школьников, пришедшая посмотреть на тренировку университетской команды, испуганно шарахается от трибунных перил, тренер озадаченно поднимает брови и смотрит почему-то на Вакатоши, в выцветших глазах читается немой вопрос. Вакатоши только пожимает плечами.

Он не знает, что нашло сегодня на Ойкаву: тот всю игру мыслями был как будто не на площадке, а где-то далеко и играл настолько отвратительно, что, будь сегодня не тренировочный матч, а настоящий, давно отправился бы на скамейку. Удивительно, как их команда вообще умудрилась победить. Сам Вакатоши устал так, словно отыграл пять сетов за сборную.

Глядя на Ойкаву, опять подкидывающего мяч, он перебирает в памяти все последние дни, пытаясь понять, может, это он сказал или что-то сделал не так, — но ничего не идет на ум. Да и вспоминать почти нечего, они с Ойкавой даже не общаются толком, если не считать за разговоры приветствия, обсуждения игровых стратегий и короткую телефонную переписку, все содержание которой сводится к двум фразам — «все в силе» и «сегодня не могу», — а в постели Ойкава болтать не любит.

Удар, грохот, восхищенно-перепуганные возгласы — на этот раз мяч попадает в основание трибун. Ойкава выпрямляется, откидывает с лица волосы, осматривает зал. На Вакатоши он даже взгляда не задерживает, школьникам улыбается и показывает «викторию», а от Ивайзуми, явно собирающегося сказать что-то сердитое, только отмахивается. Улыбается — неестественной, вымученной улыбкой, от которой у Вакатоши каждый раз, когда он ее видит, во рту становится горько-кисло.

— Не надо так на меня смотреть, Ива-чан, — доносится до него голос, в котором злость старательно прячется за равнодушием и ленцой, с которой Ойкава растягивает гласные. — Я же никого не убил.

Ойкава уже тянется за третьим мячом, но не успевает его даже взять: натыкается взглядом на тренера, и вымученная улыбка растворяется, соскальзывает с его губ, лицо становится серьезным и даже немного ожесточенным, уголки рта ползут вниз. Когда Миямото-сан начинает орать, он только кивает и чуть склоняет голову к плечу, молча выслушивая все, что тот думает о сегодняшней игре.

***

— Можешь объяснить, какая муха тебя укусила? — в душевой пусто и очень тихо, только слышно, как из подтекающего крана капает вода, и когда Ивайзуми говорит, ему гулко вторит эхо.

Вакатоши стоит в самой дальней кабинке, невидимый для посторонних глаз, и думает, что самое время сейчас обозначить как-нибудь свое присутствие: кашлянуть, или включить воду, или что-нибудь уронить, да или просто выйти, — но мысли лихорадочно скачут в голове, секунды утекают, а он так ничего и не делает.

Он слышит неопределенное мычание Ойкавы, которое, видимо, должно сойти за ответ. Но Ивайзуми, похоже, такой ответ не устраивает, потому что Ойкава говорит следом:

— Да все нормально, Ива-чан. Просто никак не смог собраться. 

— Неужели, — тянет Ивайзуми, и по его голосу понятно, что он не верит Ойкаве ни на йоту. — Попробуй в следующий раз спать больше, чем пару часов за ночь. Говорят, некоторым это помогает. 

— Ладно, ладно, Ива-чан, это было глупо, а я отвратительный игрок. Больше так не буду. 

— Ты отличный игрок. Но это была не игра, а настоящий кошмар.

— Знаю, — кисло соглашается Ойкава.

— У тебя точно все в порядке?

— Точно, точно, лучше просто не бывает. 

— Ну смотри. 

Шуршат какие-то пакеты, коротко взвизгивает молния. Пользуясь шумом, Вакатоши сдергивает с крючка полотенце и набрасывает на плечи. Ему холодно, влажная кожа стынет после душа, но выйти сейчас будет совсем уж неловко, а если он начнет одеваться, то обязательно нашумит — остается только терпеливо ждать и надеяться, что ожидание не очень уж затянется.

Ему везет: раздается громкая трель телефонного звонка. Ивайзуми берет трубку, с кем-то односложно переговаривается, потом смущенно говорит, что должен бежать. Ойкава смеется — мягко, негромко, добродушно. Вакатоши уверен, что на этот раз смех совершенно искренний, и зависть легонько царапает изнутри.

— Не тупи сегодня, Ива-чан! — ободряюще напутствует Ойкава. — Ты же ей нравишься. И улыбнись, нельзя приходить на встречу с людьми, которые тебе нравятся, с таким лицом, будто ты хочешь кого-нибудь убить.

Ивайзуми только громко фыркает. Он коротко прощается, снова визжит молния, хлопает дверь, и все стихает.

Впрочем, тишина висит недолго.

Из подтекающего крана успевает упасть всего три капли, когда раздаются шаги — быстрые, уверенные, энергичные. Очень злые: когда Ойкава злится, то ходит так, будто на полу перед ним выложена тропинка из тараканов с очень крепкими панцирями, каждого из которых нужно раздавить с одного удара.

Последний таракан, судя по звукам, лежит прямо напротив кабинки Вакатоши.

— Ну, — в недовольном голосе не слышно даже отзвуков прежней мягкости — только раздражение и вызов, — и долго ты еще собирался подслушивать, Ушивака-чан?

— Я не собирался. — Достав из сумки, висящей на крючке, свои вещи, Вакатоши с облегчением натягивает трусы и спортивные штаны. Щелкает задвижкой. — Не успел уйти. Извини, — говорит он, разглядывая Ойкаву. Тот еще не успел принять душ, светло-голубая футболка на нем пыльная и влажная, волосы торчат во все стороны, а лицо такое, с каким нельзя приходить на встречу с нравящимися людьми.

— Да можно хоть куда-нибудь пойти в этом мире, чтобы на тебя не наткнуться?

— Попробуй в бар. — Вакатоши надевает футболку, бросает полотенце в сумку. Смотрит на Ойкаву, силясь все-таки понять, что с ним сегодня такое, найти ответ в изломе губ, бровей, тенях от неровной челки, глазах.

Взгляд у Ойкавы — тяжелый и нечитаемый, в нем столько всего намешано, точно Ойкава и сам не может определиться, что же испытывает. Вакатоши не силен в чужих эмоциях, у него вообще все очень плохо с эмпатией и пониманием других людей, он отчетливо различает в глазах Ойкавы только злость, но так же отчетливо понимает, что там есть много всего и помимо злости — что-то, чего ему никогда не разглядеть, даже если он прямо сейчас пойдет в книжный супермаркет и скупит все книги по психологии, какие только сможет найти.

Никаких книг ему не хватит, чтобы научиться понимать Ойкаву Тоору. Даже если вдруг изобретут телепатию, Вакатоши уверен — ему это не поможет. Они будто жители разных планет или даже вселенных. Каждый разговор о чем-то, помимо секса, волейбола или командных дел — как первый контакт, и в девяти случаев из десяти этот контакт оказывается полным провалом.

Но Вакатоши все-таки не перестает пробовать.

— Как вице-капитану, мне тоже очень интересно, что на тебя сегодня нашло, — говорит он. Немного лукавит — как вице-капитану, ему уже достаточно обещания, что этого больше не повторится. — Что-то случилось?

— Да, — Ойкава хрипло выдыхает. — Похоже на то.

Он облизывает губы — кончик языка скользит по искусанной коже. Вакатоши смотрит на него, как загипнотизированный, и стремительно забывает, о чем только что спросил. Наедине с Ойкавой ему всегда очень сложно сосредоточиться, а уж когда тот без всяких объяснений вдруг вталкивает Вакатоши назад в мокрую кабинку и захлопывает дверь, все мысли, как обычно, со свистом вылетают из головы.

Но он все еще пытается:

— Так что…

— Помолчи.

Ойкава пахнет пылью и потом, у его губ вкус лимонного изотоника, свежий и чуть кисловатый, а кожа на шее влажная и соленая. Когда Вакатоши проводит языком от скулы до ключицы, Ойкава сначала дергается, вцепляется ему в плечо и сдавленно бормочет:

— Черт, щекотно, — но Вакатоши усиливает нажим, прихватывает кожу губами, и Ойкава замолкает, только дышит шумно и сорванно, и запрокидывает голову, и еще жестче стискивает пальцы. 

И хотя это прекрасно, но все-таки нужно остановиться, думает Вакатоши, продолжая вылизывать солоноватую кожу.

Прямо сейчас, убеждает он себя, задирая на Ойкаве футболку и прижимаясь грудью к груди, втискивая его в мокрый кафель, вздрагивая, когда кончики чужих пальцев, немного шершавые, чертят спирали на его боках и спине. 

Общая душевая — совершенно не то место, где стоит заниматься чем-то подобным, колотится в висках слабый отзвук благоразумия, и вообще, Вакатоши, еще полминуты назад ты не собирался делать ничего такого. Ты же всегда все планируешь и рассчитываешь, даже на площадке, даже в самых сложных играх у тебя не отключается голова, почему же с Ойкавой это никогда не работает? И вот что ты делаешь сейчас, зачем?

Проваливаю очередную попытку поговорить с Ойкавой Тоору, отвечает он сам себе, когда Ойкава выворачивается из его объятий, толкает к стене и стаскивает с него штаны.

И еще можно одуматься, но вместо этого Вакатоши нащупывает кран, сжимает на нем пальцы, и все звуки тонут в шуме воды.

***

Ойкава двигается рвано и дергано, почти суетливо. Роняет бутылку с водой, чуть не отрывает застежку у сумки, то и дело раздраженно откидывает с лица мокрые пряди волос. Полотенцем он растирается так рьяно, что кожа розовеет от прилившей крови, а на руках остаются красные полосы.

Тишина, разбавляемая только шорохами и капаньем воды, давит на уши — неуютная, предгрозовая, гнетущая, — и Вакатоши чудится, что в воздухе вместо пара клубится горючая взвесь. Чиркни спичкой — рванет. 

И надо бы, наверное, что-то сказать, но он, как всегда, не знает, как подступиться к Ойкаве — особенно к такому Ойкаве, как сегодня, напряженному и злому, — и молча тасует в голове мысли, будто колоду карт, мучительно пытаясь подобрать слова, изредка кидая взгляды на голую спину и раскрасневшиеся плечи. Когда несколько капель воды срываются с кончиков волос и катятся вдоль позвоночника, Вакатоши до зуда в пальцах хочется растереть их по коже. 

Едва пересилив себя, он отворачивается. В ушах еще звенит от недавнего оргазма, сердце до сих пор заходится.

Сумасшествие, думает Вакатоши. Настоящее сумасшествие. С каждым днем все становится только хуже. 

Ойкава кидает полотенце на скамейку, натягивает джинсы, садится, чтобы зашнуровать кроссовки — но замирает, едва взявшись за шнурки. 

— Все, — говорит он глухо и немного сдавленно; лица не видно за волосами, но Вакатоши с легкостью представляет болезненно искривленные губы, сведенные брови, прищуренные глаза, — все, так больше продолжаться не может. 

Вакатоши смотрит на взъерошенный затылок — волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, так и хочется пригладить, — на россыпь родинок под правой лопаткой и чувствует, как тянет под ребрами — неприятно, незнакомо. Да, молчаливо соглашается он. Так продолжаться больше не может.

Он мало что смыслит в отношениях, но уверен: то, что происходит между ним и Ойкавой, вряд ли вписывается в пределы нормы. Когда люди встречаются только ради секса и волейбола, не должно ничего дергаться внутри от взглядов и улыбок, предназначенных другим. А еще он уверен, что если в двадцать лет ты встречаешься с человеком, от одного вида которого перехватывает горло, только ради секса и волейбола — значит, что-то в этой жизни ты делаешь не так. 

Вот только Ойкава наверняка имеет в виду что-то другое. Когда дело доходит до разговоров, они всегда говорят о разном. 

— Тебе надоело? — Вакатоши пытается нащупать правильное направление. Отвратительное чувство — все равно что идти через топь по тонкому мосту, который прогибается от каждого шага. 

Ойкава быстро завязывает шнурки и поднимается.

— Ну, — он пожимает плечами, — наверное, можно и так сказать. Просто… — он трет лицо, будто никак не может собраться с мыслями, и Вакатоши осеняет: может быть, Ойкаве тоже очень сложно с ним разговаривать. Может быть, тот тоже не знает, с какой стороны подойти и какие слова сказать, пытаясь наладить нормальный разговор. — Это все уже слишком для меня, Ушивака-чан. Я больше не могу, это переходит все разумные границы. Понимаешь?

Нет. Ничего он не понимает. Пытается — но не может. Если говорить о «слишком» — того, что есть, Вакатоши, наоборот, слишком мало. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? Отрубить кошке хвост, пока все не зашло слишком далеко? 

Ойкава застывает с футболкой в руках.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что твои метафоры просто чудовищны?

На груди и животе у него тоже есть родинки, пять мелких пятнышек — одна над правым соском, одна чуть пониже сердца, и еще три, почти незаметных, вокруг пупка. Вакатоши с трудом удается отвести от них взгляд и посмотреть Ойкаве в лицо.

— Это не ответ.

— Какой вопрос, такой и ответ, — Ойкава натягивает футболку, расправляет складки, застегивает на запястье часы. — Но, в общем, да. Мысль ты уловил. Ты же не хуже меня знаешь, что это тупик. У нас разные интересы. Разная жизнь. Ничего такого, ради чего стоило бы продолжать это безумие. 

За дверью слышны чьи-то громкие голоса — кажется, футбольная команда возвращается с тренировки. Скоро здесь станет шумно и людно.

— Давай найдем место потише и поговорим, — предлагает Вакатоши. — Обо всем этом.

Дверь распахивается с грохотом, футболисты вваливаются целой гомонящей толпой. Кто-то окликает их с Ойкавой, здоровается, Вакатоши машинально кивает, не оборачиваясь. Он смотрит только на Ойкаву — а тот просто закидывает на плечо ремень сумки и подхватывает со скамейки телефон. Улыбается каким-то знакомым — если не знать Ойкаву, можно подумать, что улыбка самая что ни на есть искренняя.

— Извини, Ушивака-чан, — говорит он, со всеми поздоровавшись. — Но я не вижу никакого смысла. Нам ведь и раньше никогда не удавались разговоры, вряд ли что-то изменилось. К тому же ты вроде бы меня и так понял. 

Сдернув с крючка олимпийку, Ойкава начинает стремительно проталкиваться к выходу, а Вакатоши смотрит ему в спину, мысленно ставит еще одну галочку в списке проваленных бесед и размышляет, не сходить ли и правда в книжный магазин.

***

Ночью он долго не может уснуть. Ворочается на футоне, безуспешно пытаясь принять удобную позу, меняет настройки кондиционера, несколько раз встает попить воды. Мысли заняты Ойкавой, и сколько Вакатоши ни пытается выбросить его из головы, ничего не выходит.

Заложив руки за голову, он разглядывает тени на потолке и раз за разом прокручивает в мыслях недавний эпизод в душевой. Дурацкий вышел разговор, после него на душе тяжело и муторно. Чувство какой-то неправильности разрастается, точит изнутри. 

Нашарив телефон, Вакатоши проводит пальцем по экрану, снимая блокировку. 

Половина первого ночи. Поздно, но не слишком.

Открыв почту, он вбивает адрес, несколько секунд смотрит на пустое окно сообщения. Стоит ли? 

Стоит, решает он, чуть подумав. Хуже все равно уже не станет.

«Мне кажется, ты все-таки не прав», — набирает Вакатоши и сразу нажимает кнопку отправки. 

Ответ приходит только через пятнадцать минут, когда он, решив, что Ойкава давно спит, пытается нагуглить средства борьбы с бессонницей. Пока поисковик выдает только теплое молоко и теплую же ванну, но молоко у Вакатоши закончилось еще вчера, а ванны в этой квартире отродясь не было. 

«Раньше ты пытался учить меня, как и с кем правильно играть в волейбол, теперь решил объяснить, что и как я должен чувствовать?»

От сообщения так и веет раздражением. Вакатоши представляет, как Ойкава набирал его — наверняка закусив губу, сдвинув брови и яростно тыча пальцами в экран. 

Он задумчиво перечитывает короткие строчки, и легкое чувство вины холодком трогает затылок. Ну, пожалуй, в школе он и правда немного перегнул палку.

«Нет, я не пытаюсь тебя учить, — набирает он. — Но мне кажется, ты был не прав, когда говорил, что все это продолжать незачем. Тебе же нравится». 

«Это и называется — пытаться учить! — прилетает почти сразу же. И следом: — Чего ты хочешь от меня?»

Очень хороший вопрос. Надо было догадаться, что Ойкава обязательно его задаст, и подумать, что отвечать, прежде чем строчить сообщения. Проблема в том, что Вакатоши и сам не знает, чего хочет конкретно. Он только уверен: того, что было, — мало. И он совсем не хочет, чтобы Ойкава исчезал из его жизни. Но Ойкава это, скорее всего, и так понял. И то, что до сих пор не сказал «отвали», наверное, хороший знак. 

«Ушиджима, ты уснул?»

«Давай сходим куда-нибудь». 

«Давай не будем все усложнять. Мы же вроде решили — отрубить кошке хвост, пока не поздно».

«Ты решил. Я предлагал поговорить».

«Мы сейчас разговариваем, если ты не заметил».

«Мне кажется, поздно рубить кошке хвост, если она уже сдохла». 

«Эти твои метафоры…»

«Подожди, что?!»

Вакатоши не успевает даже подумать, что бы ответить на это, — телефон оживает, на дисплее высвечивается фотография Ойкавы. 

— Э… м-м-м… привет, — голос в трубке звучит приглушенно. — Вот это вот… про кошку. Ты это серьезно? 

— Метафорически. 

— Да я понял! — Ойкава рявкает, но тут же снова переходит почти на шепот: — У тебя и кошки-то нет. В общем, я имею в виду…

— Да, я серьезно, — перебивает его Вакатоши. — Ты мне нравишься. Очень. И если ты боишься, что что-то может зайти слишком далеко, то с моей стороны все зашло уже дальше некуда. Давно зашло, — зачем-то уточняет он. 

В трубке повисает тишина. Вакатоши продолжает разглядывать потолок и ждет, что вот сейчас Ойкава точно его пошлет куда подальше. Но надеется, что нет. 

— Так, — когда Вакатоши уже начинает беспокоиться, нет ли каких помех на линии, говорит наконец-то Ойкава. — Я сейчас повешу трубку и пойду спать. И ты тоже. Мне надо это переварить. Поговорим обо всем завтра, хорошо? Только без чудовищных метафор, дохлых кошек и всякого подобного. 

— Хорошо. Где-нибудь встретимся?

— В смысле?

— Завтра выходной.

— Я тебе позвоню. И только не спрашивай, во сколько и откуда. И не дави на меня.

— Я не собирался. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи. 

Положив трубку, Вакатоши с удивлением понимает, что это их первый за черт знает сколько времени разговор, который не провалился. Во всяком случае, по его меркам. 

Он закрывает глаза, надеясь, что теперь-то наконец сможет уснуть, но ничего подобного — сна по-прежнему ни в одном глазу, в голове по-прежнему Ойкава, на душе по-прежнему тяжело и муторно. Статья, открытая в браузере, издевательски предлагает выпить молока и полежать в ванне.

Вакатоши закрывает ее, возвращается к результатам поиска. Следующая ссылка ведет на какой-то форум. В заголовке темы — «Как справиться с бессонницей — личный опыт», в первых сообщениях лидирует все то же молоко. Свет на нем клином сошелся, что ли. 

«Лично мне помогает как следует подрочить», — радостно пишет какой-то пользователь, и это последнее дельное предложение — после него тема очень быстро скатывается в ругань. Вакатоши задумчиво смотрит на сообщение, подмигивающее ему смайликами, но дрочить сейчас не хочется совсем: еще слишком свежи воспоминания о торопливом, но все равно потрясающем сексе в душевой, по сравнению с которым мастурбация определенно проигрывает.

Следующий совет из гугла — «почитайте скучную научную литературу» — кажется вполне разумным. Учебники, правда, у Вакатоши только бумажные, а свет включать не хочется, так что он лезет в сетевую энциклопедию и выбирает самую скучную статью, какую только может найти.

К половине пятого утра он может поддержать беседу о производстве каучука, климате Эквадора, разных ветвях протестантизма и еще целом море других вещей, которые никогда не пригодятся ему в жизни. К пяти Вакатоши все-таки вырубает — дремота наплывает, когда он читает статью о первых пилигримах, после которой во сне к нему приходит Ойкава и заводит такую длинную и проникновенную речь о грехах и пороках, что когда он через пару часов просыпается, то обнаруживает крепкий, почти болезненный стояк.

***

Около десяти утра телефон взрывается бодрой мелодией.

Коротко поздоровавшись, Ойкава сразу переходит к делу:

— Так куда, собственно, ты хотел сходить?

Вопрос застает врасплох. Вакатоши даже не может быстро сориентироваться и посмотреть афишу: он стоит в ванной комнате, еще мокрый после душа, с бритвой в одной руке и телефоном в другой. И можно, конечно, бегом кинуться в комнату, к ноутбуку, но вряд ли это хорошая идея.

— Я еще не думал. В кино? 

— Как ты относишься к зоопаркам?

Если Ойкава хотел его удивить, ему это точно удалось. 

— Ты хочешь пойти в зоопарк?

— У меня есть два билета в Уэно и полно свободного времени. Если не хочешь, я могу съездить и один.

Вакатоши смотрит в окно. Погода хорошая, дождя ничто не предвещает, а в зоопарке он не был с младшей школы. Почему бы и нет. 

— Вы собирались сходить вместе с Ивайзуми, а он не смог? — бессмысленный вопрос вырывается изо рта быстрее, чем Вакатоши успевает прикусить язык. Ну конечно, все так и есть. Учитывая, что вчера Ойкава решил, что стоит все это прекратить, наивно думать, будто с утра он вдруг подорвался и побежал за билетами.

— Так ты идешь или будешь задавать тупые вопросы?

— Иду. Не буду. За тобой заехать?

— Не надо. Давай встретимся у входа... — Ойкава ненадолго задумывается. — В половине двенадцатого — не слишком рано? Успеешь?

— Нормально.

— Ну вот и отлично. Тогда до встречи. 

Пока Вакатоши добирается до зоопарка по запруженным дорогам Токио, он понемногу начинает нервничать. Не сильно, но вполне ощутимо: слегка подводит живот, будто бы от голода, кончики пальцев покалывает, сердце колотится. Чувства сродни волнению перед очень важными играми, вот только перед играми, даже когда он выступает за сборную, ему не бывает страшно, а сейчас Вакатоши боится сделать что-нибудь не так — едва ли не впервые в жизни. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь он станет волноваться перед встречей с Ойкавой Тоору.

Когда он подходит к воротам зоопарка, Ойкава уже на месте — стоит, засунув руки в карманы шорт, и рассеянно крутит головой. Вакатоши он еще не видит, и тот задерживается на несколько секунд, окидывает его взглядом. Ойкава красивый даже в нелепой футболке, с которой смотрит множество кривовато улыбающихся, жуткого вида панд, и длинных мешковатых шортах — и его очень хочется поцеловать или хотя бы обнять, но вокруг люди, целая шумная толпа, так что Вакатоши просто дожидается, пока Ойкава его заметит, и кивает.

— Привет.

— Привет-привет, — Ойкава задирает солнечные очки на лоб, щурится. Он выглядит тоже не выспавшимся, тени под глазами еще гуще, чем вчера, но зато улыбается — дружелюбно, без злости, почти мягко и немного устало. — Ну как, ты готов погрузиться в захватывающий мир живой природы?

Больше всего на свете сейчас Вакатоши хочется задать ему кучу вопросов и наконец-то все-таки поговорить, нормально и обстоятельно, но он сдерживает себя и решает — пускай все идет своим чередом. 

Они проходят через контроль, берут красочные буклеты с картами, встают чуть в стороне от людского потока.

— Ну, куда пойдем? — Ойкава всматривается в яркие пиктограммы. — Кроме панд, конечно, к ним-то обязательно надо. 

— Пойдем по маршруту. Мимо всего. Я здесь никогда не был.

— Не любишь животных? — свернув карту, Ойкава засовывает ее в карман, вглядывается куда-то вдаль, сложив ладони козырьком. — Ого, ничего себе, сколько желающих…

— Не люблю скопления людей, — честно отвечает Вакатоши, когда они начинают пробираться сквозь толпу к открытому вольеру с пандами. — И все крупные зоопарки, наверное, примерно одинаковые. 

— Я думал, ты уже привык к большому количеству людей, — Ойкава вытягивает шею, поднимается на цыпочки, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит в вольере, поверх людских голов. Вакатоши тоже смотрит — ничего интересного. Панда большая и милая, но скучная — сидит, равнодушно поглядывая на людей, облепивших вольер, и меланхолично жует. — Слушай, Ушивака-чан, да этот медведь — вылитый ты. 

Вакатоши достает из кармана телефон, вглядывается в темный экран, как в зеркало. 

— И почему? 

Ойкава ухмыляется. 

— Да ты посмотри только на это выражение лица. То есть морды. Вся серьезность, боль и скорбь этого мира. Но панда хотя бы иногда улыбается. 

— Иногда я тоже улыбаюсь. 

— Я знаю, — Ойкава смотрит искоса, и взгляд, вопреки веселому тону, у него очень серьезный и глубокий. И — почти как вчера — в нем опять столько всего намешано, что у Вакатоши перехватывает дыхание, под этим взглядом его выворачивает наизнанку, лоб и щеки обдает жаром, а в груди ноет, ноет так сильно, что он едва не начинает растирать ее ладонью. 

Когда Ойкава отворачивается и снова принимается разглядывать панду, становится легче — но ненадолго. 

Руку, опущенную вдоль тела, трогают пальцы — жесткие, цепкие, такие холодные, будто Ойкава мерзнет под палящим июньским солнцем. Холодные подушечки немного щекотно скользят по ладони, перебираются на тыльную сторону, взбираются к запястью, и от этой нехитрой ласки Вакатоши всего перетряхивает. Он поглаживает пальцы Ойкавы в ответ, чувствуя, как заходится в горле сердце.

Они просто тайком держатся за руки посреди толпы, но у Вакатоши чувство, будто они занимаются чем-то откровенным и непристойным. 

— Я даже не предлагал Ивайзуми сюда сходить, — вдруг тихо говорит Ойкава, с силой стискивая его ладонь. — И я вчера злился не на тебя. 

Вакатоши хочется спросить, на кого же тогда, но подходит школьная экскурсия, толпа приходит в движение, отступая от вольера, чтобы школьники могли подойти поближе. Люди стискивают со всех сторон, толкают, задевают плечами и локтями.

— Так, пойдем-ка отсюда, пока нас не задавили, — снова бодро и весело заявляет Ойкава, и Вакатоши с сожалением чувствует, как тот выпускает его руку.

Постоянно извиняясь, они пробираются сквозь живую стену, возвращаются на широкую тенистую дорожку. Ойкава поджимает губы.

— Как жалко, я бы еще посмотрел. 

— Угу, — машинально поддакивает Вакатоши. 

— Ты вроде недавно говорил, что не любишь толп. 

— Иногда они бывают полезны.

Ойкава округляет глаза.

— Ого. Ушивака-чан и уклончивые ответы, спешите видеть. Ладно. Пойдем дальше?

— Пойдем. 

Зоопарк похож на небольшой город — кажется, здесь можно ходить целый день и увидеть далеко не все. Через какое-то время у Вакатоши начинает рябить в глазах от обилия разных животных, туристов, указателей, статуй, палаток со всевозможными сувенирами. Ойкава тоже выдыхается, первоначальный задор уступает место сдержанному любопытству, а затем — равнодушию, хотя, если верить карте, они не обошли еще и половины. 

— Наверное, надо было все-таки идти в кино, — заявляет Ойкава, когда они, одурев от жары, падают на скамейку в густой тени. — Или выбрать день, когда не так жарко и не так много народа. Я начинаю понимать, почему ты не любишь столпотворения.

— А кто их любит? 

— Я? Когда людей много — это здорово. Чувствуешь, что жизнь вокруг кипит. А уж когда они обращают на тебя внимание… Эй, что смешного?

Вакатоши мотает головой, чувствуя, что губы сами расплываются в улыбке. Рядом с Ойкавой ему вдруг становится хорошо и спокойно. Может быть, сегодняшняя прогулка закончится полной катастрофой, но пока внутри бурлит странное, непонятно откуда вдруг взявшееся веселье. В груди все еще ноет, сердце все еще стучит слишком быстро, но это не мешает, и Вакатоши совсем не хочется, чтобы эти ощущения куда-то исчезали.

Пускай ноет. Когда он смотрит на Ойкаву, когда будто бы невзначай касается его, становится легче. Все-таки жаль, что нельзя прямо сейчас позволить себе большего.

— Можно сходить и в кино. Только я не слежу за афишами.

— Я слежу, — Ойкава делает кислое лицо. — Ничего интересного. Кажется, на следующей неделе выходит какой-то новый боевик, вот можно попробовать посмотреть. Если ты любишь боевики про инопланетян. И если ты хочешь, чтобы этот следующий раз был.

— Я еще вчера сказал, что хочу. Точнее, ночью.

— Да, насчет вчерашнего… — Ойкава садится ровно, смотрит на свою сумку, лежащую на коленях, так, будто впервые ее видит, крутит в пальцах брелок в виде волейбольного мяча. Легкий ветерок шевелит его волосы и футболку, и Вакатоши кажется, будто морды панд, нарисованных на ней, скалятся в жутковатых усмешках. — Вчера… — запрокинув голову, Ойкава утыкается взглядом в листву, шумящую над их головами. — Похоже, моя кошка тоже давно сдохла, Ушивака-чан. 

Вакатоши смотрит на него, не отрываясь. В голове понемногу собирается паззл, все части становятся на свои места. 

— Ты поэтому вчера был такой странный?

— Ну, началось-то далеко не вчера, — Ойкава дергает уголком губ. — Просто вчера я понял, что все, конец. Или прекратить все сейчас, или потом будет только хуже. Я не знал, что для тебя все это тоже давно перешло все рамки встреч без обязательств. Глупо как-то получилось, да?

— Да. Кстати, ты хотел поговорить без кошек и всякого подобного.

— Извини, — он разводит руками. — Я не могу сказать, что я тебя люблю. Ты меня раздражаешь в тысяче вещей, ты слишком прямой, когда это не нужно, и не придаешь значения тем вещам, которые важны другим. А еще я тебя совсем не знаю. Я понятия не имею, чем ты живешь, какие у тебя интересы, кроме волейбола и учебы, какие ты любишь фильмы и любишь ли вообще, что предпочитаешь есть. Может, мы поругаемся уже через неделю из-за того, что не сможем выбрать, какой канал посмотреть. Но, пожалуй, мне все-таки интересно, что из всего этого может получиться. Что скажешь?

Вакатоши барабанит пальцами по спинке скамейки. Чуть подумав, поднимается на ноги.

— Пойдем со мной.

Плевать, что кто-то заметит и осудит — он берет Ойкаву за руку, переплетает пальцы, тащит его за собой сквозь людей, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать толкаться.

В зоопарке, как назло, на каждом углу камеры, а в туалетах, скорее всего, не протолкнуться, поэтому Вакатоши решительно направляется к парковке. Ойкава не возражает, вообще ничего не говорит, только стискивает пальцы и изредка кидает взгляды, от которых по спине катятся мурашки.

Целоваться они начинают, едва сев в машину, и переводят дух только через несколько минут.

— Поехали ко мне, — просит Вакатоши. — Сейчас.

— Поехали.

Вести машину, когда голова идет кругом, ужасно сложно, для того, чтобы сосредоточиться, приходится прикладывать усилия, но Вакатоши справляется. К счастью, он снимает квартиру почти в центре, добираться недолго, но дороги забиты, и ехать быстро не получается. 

Кондиционер работает вовсю, но воздух в салоне все равно кажется Вакатоши раскаленным. Все тело взмокло, футболка липнет к спине, кожа горит. На Ойкаву он старается не смотреть, один взгляд — и придется сосредотачиваться на дороге заново. Достаточно и того, что он просто рядом, что слух улавливает его дыхание, быстрое, поверхностное, шумное.

В лифте снова камеры, даже за руки не взяться — но едва за их спинами захлопывается дверь квартиры, они уже даже не пытаются сдерживаться. Сумки — на пол, затем кое-как стянуть кроссовки. Футболки — кинуть куда-то в сторону. Торопливо расстегнуть на Ойкаве шорты, спустить вместе с трусами. Ткнуться почти вслепую в живот, обвести языком пупок, прочертить линию ниже, к крепко стоящему члену, уже блестящему от смазки. Обхватить головку губами, расслабить гортань, положить руки на бедра, стиснуть, дернуть на себя…

Член Ойкавы входит почти целиком, Вакатоши давится, захлебывается слюной, с трудом сдерживает тошноту, но все равно продолжает сосать. Гладит Ойкаву по яичкам, по внутренней стороне бедер, просовывает ладонь между ягодиц, нащупывает отверстие, плотно сомкнутое, мокрое от пота, обводит пальцем, толкается внутрь почти на фалангу.

С протяжным стоном Ойкава дергается, запускает одну руку Вакатоши в волосы, второй — цепляется за дверной косяк. Колени у него дрожат, разъезжаются в стороны, ноги не держат, он бьется, мелко двигает бедрами, и стонет — коротко, гортанно, реагируя на каждое движение языка и пальцев. 

— Вакатоши… — хрипит он, и собственное имя, произнесенное чужим сорванным голосом, заставляет волосы на всем теле встать дыбом. — Еще…

Пот заливает глаза, слюна течет по подбородку, стекает по шее, хлюпающие звуки отдаются в ушах, смешиваются со стонами, и у Вакатоши мутится в голове. Возбуждение горячит кровь, стискивает низ живота раскаленным обручем, плещет жаром на поясницу, взбирается по загривку. Он весь будто плывет в горячечном бреду, член пульсирует и ноет, ширинка джинсов нестерпимо давит, сжимает его до боли, и расстегнуть бы ее и прикоснуться к себе, но некогда, не до того, не сейчас.

Вакатоши не сразу понимает, что Ойкава пытается отстраниться. Пальцы выпутываются из волос; на плечи, мягко отталкивая его, ложатся ладони. Он мотает головой, выпускает член изо рта — в воздухе на секунду протягивается тонкая ниточка слюны.

Ойкава опускается на колени, теперь его лицо — прямо напротив, глаза кажутся темными из-за расплывшейся радужки. В следующую секунду губы, чуть искусанные, но мягкие и податливые, накрывают его рот. Ойкава целует долго, с чувством, и пока они целуются, сердце у Вакатоши чуть успокаивается, в голове немного проясняется, он снова начинает осознавать окружающий мир.

Но возбуждение не проходит, внизу живота тяжело и горячо, член требует разрядки. У Ойкавы тоже все еще стоит, он не успел кончить; головка члена, красная, набухшая, влажно блестит. До футона — простыни мятые, Вакатоши забыл убрать с утра постель, и в другой раз ему непременно бы стало стыдно — они добираются, так и не поднявшись с коленей. Ойкава толкает Вакатоши на спину, расстегивает на нем джинсы, помогает выпутаться, кладет руку ему на промежность и сжимает член прямо через трусы.

Прикосновение мягкой ткани кажется грубым и жестким. Вакатоши стонет, выгибается над футоном, скребет руками по полу, мелко дышит через рот. В следующую секунду Ойкава уже сдергивает с него трусы, накрывает головку члена своим ртом, мокрым и горячим, посасывает, едва сжимая губы. Этого недостаточно, чтобы кончить, но хватает, чтобы застонать и вцепиться в простыни. 

Ойкава отстраняется, протягивает руку к тумбочке, выдвигает ящик, в котором Вакатоши хранит смазку и презервативы. Достает, не глядя, прозрачный тюбик, отщелкивает крышку, выдавливает на пальцы немного геля, резко пахнущего лимоном, размазывает Вакатоши между ягодиц. Берется за квадратик презерватива — но Вакатоши перехватывает его руку. Мотает головой.

— Давай так. 

— Ты уверен?

— Да. Да, уверен, — подхватив себя под колени, Вакатоши раскрывается, вскидывает бедра немного вверх. Ойкава, размазывающий смазку по своему члену, смотрит на него, чуть приоткрыв рот. На щеках горит неровный красный румянец, глаза лихорадочно сверкают, челка слиплась, и сам Ойкава бы, наверное, сказал, что выглядит просто ужасно — но для Вакатоши он сейчас красивый, очень красивый, до безумия красивый. Вакатоши смотрит на него во все глаза, чувствуя, как в груди ворочается колючий раскаленный еж, как перехватывает горло, как кровь что есть силы колотится в висках. 

Когда Ойкава нависает над ним и член медленно начинает проталкиваться внутрь, растягивая и заполняя его, Вакатоши запрокидывает голову и хрипло, громко, низко стонет на одной ноте. 

Им обоим хватает пары минут, чтобы кончить.

***

Когда Вакатоши просыпается, день за окном уже медленно гаснет.

Комнату заливает заходящее солнце, и растрепанные волосы Ойкавы, лежащего рядом, в его лучах кажутся рыжими. 

Ойкава спит, обняв подушку и слегка вздрагивая во сне, глаза его быстро двигаются под опущенными веками. 

Футболка в пандах небрежно валяется на полу, панды смотрят на Вакатоши недовольно и осуждающе, но он только пожимает плечами, придвигается поближе к Ойкаве и закрывает глаза.


End file.
